movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Constable
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FipLNbxrjWM The Constable. Starring Stephen Squirrelsky. Thursday, 16 February 2017 16:18 Andrew Smith Cool episode. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen whistles) Andrew Smith (while walking along the streets) Stephen Druschke Films (Then a pig past him) Andrew Smith (with someone chasing the pig) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Stop in the name of Queen Anais! Or you'll... Andrew Smith Ed: Hey, come back here! Stephen Druschke Films (Ed bumps into Stephen) Andrew Smith (causing them both to fall flat) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I stop to this crime. Where's your license? Andrew Smith Ed: License?! I'm the Mayor. See? And someone has been stealing my pigs. Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Ed: License?! I'm a farmer! See? Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Ed: License?! I'm a farmer! See? And someone's been capturing my pig! Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: I see. Andrew Smith Ed: Pigs, you know. And unless you have the pig, I will teach you a painful lesson in manners. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Like what? Andrew Smith Ed: Like this. (smacks Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ow. Andrew Smith (as his eyes spin round and round) Stephen Druschke Films (The pig past him) Andrew Smith (as he spins round) Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon bumps into him): It's Stephen! Yikes Andrew Smith Honest John: So, Gideon. You've lost the little pigs, didn't you? Stephen Druschke Films Gideon: Shh... Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Smith Honest John: Don't shush me. Get out of my way. Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon gets out of the way) Andrew Smith Honest John: Just stand aside. I'll get the pig myself. Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon trips him when he went out the door) Andrew Smith (and landed next to Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. Did you see a pig around here? Andrew Smith Honest John: A pig? Well, I've seen a horse, and a cow. And once at the circus, I've seen a baboon. But no pig. Stephen Druschke Films (He shuts the door) Andrew Smith Gideon: Uff! What did I tell you? Stephen Druschke Films (Honest John looks at Gideon firmly) Andrew Smith (and slaps him) Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon went up the stairs) Andrew Smith (and slid back back down again) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Still no pig. Pig? That's it! Andrew Smith (gets an idea) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (Stephen is seen disgusing himself as a pig) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Perfect. (Puts on the mask) Andrew Smith (and starts oinking) Stephen Druschke Films (Then he went down the street) Andrew Smith (walking on all fours) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hello. Andrew Smith Russell: Hello. Stephen Druschke Films (Then he gott shocked) Andrew Smith (when he looked back) Stephen Druschke Films Russell: A talking pig? Andrew Smith (looks puzzled for the moment) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen came to the pig pen) Andrew Smith (and entered the pen) Stephen Druschke Films (Bumps into the other pigs) Andrew Smith (causing them to freak out) Stephen Druschke Films (Ed came out) Andrew Smith Ed: Hey! What's going on out there?! Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen pauses) Andrew Smith (and oinks) Stephen Druschke Films Ed's line. Andrew Smith Ed: What's the matter with you? Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen oinks) Andrew Smith Ed: Oh, then take one of these. Here. Well, good night. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Night. Andrew Smith (Ed stops in shock) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen oinks) Andrew Smith (Ed smiles and walks to bed) Stephen Druschke Films (While Honest and Gideon were watching) Andrew Smith Honest John: Now get me a fat pig, or else you'll done for. Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon sneaks with squeaky shoes) Andrew Smith (and stops next to the pig) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (into the pig pen) Stephen Druschke Films No. (Gideon sneaks with squeaky shoes) Andrew Smith (Honest John grabs and stops Gideon) Stephen Druschke Films (And takes them off) Andrew Smith (Gideon now goes about in bear feet and arrives at the pig's pen) Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon thinks) Andrew Smith (and starts a rhyme) Stephen Druschke Films Gideon's line. Andrew Smith Gideon: This little pig went to market, that little pig stayed at home, this little pig got bread and butter... Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen came up to Gideon) Andrew Smith Gideon: And this little pig got a crack on the dome! Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon knocks him down) Andrew Smith (and takes him away) Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith (Gideon is putting Stephen on a plate) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky wakes up): You. Andrew Smith (Gideon freaks out and runs away) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop! In the name of the law! Andrew Smith (goes in pursuit and catches Gideon) Stephen Druschke Films (Pots and pans went everywhere) Andrew Smith (as the fight begins) Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen came out) Andrew Smith Gideon: Please let me go. I don't want to be a pig. Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (dragging Gideon as a now pig) Stephen Druschke Films (When Stephen's wear Gideon's clothes) Andrew Smith Gideon: Please let me go. I don't want to be a pig. Stephen Druschke Films (He puts him on the plate) Andrew Smith Gideon: I'll tell you. I'm innocent. I didn't want to do it. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky puts an apple in Gideon's mouth): We'll see about that. Andrew Smith Honest: Hey, bring in that pig. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Andrew Smith Honest John: Nice tasty pigs are the sweetiest kind. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen puts it on the table) Andrew Smith Honest John: Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. Andrew Smith (puts the pig on the table) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Here it is. Andrew Smith (Honest John gets hungry) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What am I doing? He might be his son or something. Stop! In the name of Queen Anais! Andrew Smith Honest John: Oh, a constable, huh? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith Honest John: Oh, Stephen Squirrelsky, huh? Stephen Druschke Films (He throws a knife at him) Andrew Smith (only to miss Stephen) Stephen Druschke Films (But hangs) Andrew Smith (and tries to stop Gideon from escaping) Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon spits the apple at Honest) Andrew Smith (and tries to escape him) Stephen Druschke Films (Honest grabs him by the tail) Andrew Smith (and holds him back) Stephen Druschke Films Honest John's line. Andrew Smith Honest John: Come back here, you swine! Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon unhooks the tail) Andrew Smith (and hooks onto a pot) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What's going on? Andrew Smith Gideon: Honest John wants to eat me! Stephen Druschke Films (The pot swings at Honest) Andrew Smith (and splashes all over him) Stephen Druschke Films (Honest was knocked out) Andrew Smith (and was fast asleepp) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: And for a reward for catching a crminal, I'll name you Sir Gideon. Andrew Smith (puts the badge on Gideon) Stephen Druschke Films (But something squeals) Andrew Smith (as a pig leaves) Stephen Druschke Films (Gideon chase it) Andrew Smith (and past Stephen, who fell over) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop! In the name of Queen Anais!17:47 Andrew Smith (the scene closes) Stephen Druschke Films THE END. Andrew Smith That's all folks. Category:Episodes